Through the mirror
by Firsttimelady
Summary: By petition of the Doctor, Jack came back to Torchwood, the earth need his hero. Someone has sent him a mirror... A mirror that can show more than just a reflection, a mirror that is going to change Jack's life.
1. Mirror

**Title:** Through the mirror

**Genre:** Drama, Romantic, Anguish.

**Characters:** Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper. (And almost all the secondary characters).

**Pairings: **Jack/Ianto

**Summary: **

By petition of the Doctor, Jack came back to Torchwood, the earth need his hero. But Jack was not to sure about stay in earth, his daughter hate him and he lost the only thing that makes him feel that everyone has sense: Ianto. Obsessed with bring him back he can't sleep at nights, the days passed slowly for him, and his immortality is now more heavy than nothing.

Someone has sent him a mirror... A mirror that can show more than just a reflection, a mirror that is going to change Jack's life.

---

**Chapter 1 – Mirror**

The hub in Cardiff was reconstructed.

Jack climbed up the stairs and stepped on his office, he put his shirt and suspenders, and looked around the new hub, everyone is silent and quiet, he just heard the bip of the computers and just the light of it lit up the place. He took a look on the screens and didn't noticed nothing strange on the rift controller, he sat down on the chair, and rested his head on the back of it, thinking about some things.

When he woke up with Ianto, he always was ready to say 'Good Morning' to Jack with his lovely smile and a cup of coffe... But since almost a year ago, this situation just go away with Ianto... To a place that Jack will never reach.

The computer started to bip, and Jack pressed one of the buttons on the keyboard, thinking that it would be Gwen who wanted to enter to the hub, but she's not, a young man was standing in the front of the door of the tourist information centre Jack stood up and he walked towards the door.

-"Can I help you?".- Asked Jack after opening the door.

-"Yeah I have a packet for... Jack Harkness...".- Said the postman.

-"Its me...".- Said Jack.- "What is this?".- Asked Jack.

-"I don't know sir, I'm just the postman...".- Said the postman.- "Sign here, please".

Jack signed on the posting sheet, and the postman gave Jack the packet. The packet was... Well not tall as Jack but almost, and the word 'FRAGILE' filled the box, slowly Jack put the packet on the elevator, and placed it on is office, he walked round the box, and finally stayed in front of it not sure about opened it or not.

Finally the captain opened the box, and unwrapped it.

The mirror was made of metal, high and narrow, the details were leaves, was like a climbing plant was around the mirror was beautiful, and had no imperfection, or a scratch, shine, and reflective of the office. Jack watched it closely, there was something in that mirror that made her feel ... Strangely, it was as if he really was not seeing the reflection of his office.

Jack looked up when the system of Torchwood opened the door, he looked trough his office windows and he spotted Gwen and Rhys, leaving the mirror alone he walked down and smiled softly at Gwen and her husband...

-"Morning Jack".- Said Gwen smiling.

-"Morning".- Said Jack.

-"Anything new?".- Asked Gwen while Rhys was leaving some food bags on the sofa.

-"Someone sent me a mirror...".- Explained Jack quickly.

-"Who?".- Asked Gwen.

-"I don't know...".- Jack shrugged.- "Where's baby Edward?".- Asked Jack.

-"With Rhys parents...".- Explained Gwen smiling and taking off her jacket.

Jack nodded and just turned to walked up his office, Gwen followed him, she wanted to see the mirror, maybe is a Martian mirror, or something... Anything could happen in Torchwood.

-"Is beautiful".- Notice Gwen, Jack nodded.

The captain looked at the mirror, and he finally stroked the cold surface of the mirror, watching his reflection, and finally he just sighed and looked up at Gwen and shrugged. He passed walking and walked down, Gwen looked at him, she was worried, because she knew that Jack is not fine... The last incident, the dead of his grandson, the dead of Ianto... All, is punishing him, and she felt really bad, because she can't do nothing to help him.

Another day passed without any action, they things were to calm this days, and Jack don't know if this is good or bad, be all time without nothing to do, makes him think a lot, and this is what he hates, when he more thinks more he feels that his life is a crap.

He turned off the lights of the first floor when Gwen and Rhys left the hub, and he closed the door of his office, he cleaned up a little his desk and finally watched again the mirror, and he noticed something wrong, the computer where turned on, on the mirror, but in his office where turned off.

Frowning he walked towards the mirror, but it don't reflect Jack, because he placed his hand on it but the mirror just showed him the image of the 'fake' office...

-"What the hell?...".-

A shadow passed trough the mirror surface, and the image flickered, someone walked in the office of the mirror, and Jack stepped closer to the mirror to see who was in the other side... His eyes widened, and his mouth opened in surprise, his eyes filled in tears and he shook his head slowly.

-"It can't be...".- he muttered.

A tall guy, with short and black hair, his skin as white like the snow, and Jack knew better than anyone that this skin was soft to the touch, and sweet to taste, and those eyes watching him, brown, calm , precious. Wearing one of his suits, one of his characteristic suits, white shirt, vest, and tie, standing in the middle of the office, looking at Jack intently, he walked slowly toward the mirror, and put his hand on the cold surface, over Jack's hand, but they didn't felt each other warm touch.

-"Ianto...".- He whispered and felt the tears running down his cheeks slowly.

-"I thought you were sleeping...".- Said Ianto with a small smile on his lips.

-"I can't sleep...".- Replied Jack looking at him and moving his fingers on the cold mirror, wanting to feel the warm of Ianto's hands.- "Where are you Ianto?".- Asked Jack.

-"Parallel world...".- Said Ianto.- "This mirror is a window to the parallel world...".- He explained.- "But we can't cross the mirror..."- Ianto look down.

-"Hey...".- Jack whispered.- "Ianto look at me...".- Jack smiled and Ianto looked up at Jack, when Ianto saw Jack's smile, he smiled a little.- "I thought I will never going to see you again...".- Said Jack with a soft tone of voice.

-"Me too...".- Ianto whispered.- "When you left I just...".- Ianto's voice broke and he started to cry, wiping his tears away, Jack's heart sank when he saw Ianto cry, and shook his head slowly.-

-"Don't cry Ianto...".- Whispered Jack.- "Please... Don't cry..."

Jack felt powerless, because he couldn't comfort his lover and that made him feel more sad.

They had to talk of a lot of things, the world of Ianto was different from Jack, in Ianto's world was Jack who left and never came back, and in Jacks world was Ianto who died, but now they are technically together, and... Even trough a mirror... They felt their hearts beat again.

----

**Chapter 2 -**


	2. My world

**Chapter 2 - My world**

_'What happened that day, now, is a mystery to me, is like a blurry image, like if the wind just have taken it away from my mind. The only thing that I can remember is how Jack left me, with his eyes filled in pain and tears, hurt, and I only could see how her disappeared like an hologram, into the stars, running away again.'_

-- Ianto Jones Diary, 09

...

The day started grey after what happened on the Thames House, what happened there make they feel useless, powerless, they couldn't do nothing to save Clem and al the other people who dies on the Thames House, fortunately, Ianto and Jack could scape, and Jack helped him to survive with one of his magical kisses, yeah on Ianto's world, the Jack's kiss were no late, Jack saved his lover, and they should save the world together.

Ianto walked out of the room where the body's of all the people who died in the Thames house where, Jack was there and they walked out together, Jack was holding Ianto's hand, and Ianto gave a small squeeze to Jack before let it go, Jack gave Ianto a small smile, and they walked towards Gwen who were waiting for them. The welsh girl hugged Ianto, and Ianto hugged her back, she did the same with Jack.

-"Invincible".- Said Gwen.

-"As it should be".- Replied Ianto, and Jack kissed him on the forehead.

For a few minutes Jack through that he had lost Ianto, and that minutes were the most horrible in his long life, but when Ianto opened his eyes, saying 'Hello' with his usual and cute smile, Jack couldn't help but hug and kiss her, remembering the moment of Ianto's die, when Ianto's said that two magic words: 'I love you'.

Jack didn't answered yet.

-"The situation is critical".- Said Gwen while they were walking to meet Mr. Forbisher.- "The government decided to give the 456 the children and they started the operation right now...".

-"You mean that right now the childrens are been taking from schools and homes?".- Asked Ianto, Jack placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder, knowing what Ianto was thinking: His niece and nephew.

-"Don't worry we are going to help them".-

The three Torchwood member walked towards a small room, Mr. Forbisher were waiting for them with his assistant, they sat down. The talk just lasted half an our, and Ianto was not too agreed with the terms: If Jack was imprisoned, the government would do nothing to his grandson. They wanted to experiment with Jack, and Ianto knew it.

-"You can't Jack".- Said Ianto looking into Jack's eyes.

-"He's my grandson Ianto...".- Said Jack, while the soldiers handcuffed him.- "I'm saving my family and you have to save yours..."

-"I can't do it without you!".- Yelled Ianto.

-"Ianto Jones...".- Said Jack calmly.- "You are one of the strongest person that I ever meet, you have to save your family...".

Ianto opened his mouth, and Jack gave him a small smile. Ianto tried to understand him, knowing that probably he would do the same to save his niece and nephew. Ianto nodded slowly and hugged Jack, who closed his eyes.

-"I love you too...".- Whispered Jack on Ianto's ear.

The soldier took away Ianto from Jack, and Ianto just looked at Jack while the soldiers obliged him to jump into the helicopter. Trough the window of the helicopter he saw how Jack followed it with his gaze, feeling a small tear falling down his cheek, and placing his hand on the glass of the window.

In that moment he promised to find Jack again, when everything were over.

…

When they knocked Iantos sister door, Rhiannion opened the door and just hugged his brother, Ianto rubbed her back trying to comfort her and finally he looked at her, Gwen and Rhys smiled to Ianto's sister.

-"We must get the children out of here".- Said Ianto.

Together Ianto, Gwen, Rhi, Johnny and Rhys took the children out of the house of the Joneses, and ran into some abandoned warehouses where they could all hide. The soldiers came to the neighborhood, began to remove children from their homes, and school buses were going to the nearby military base, mothers were crying when they saw the soldiers brought their children, and all was chaos.

Hidden in those warehouses, Ianto took his niece and nephew in his arms. Johnny was trying to stop the soldiers with a picket, Ianto watched Rhiannion who had Mica and David between her arms, and Gwen and Rhys, who were recording with the camera, wondering where it should be Jack, and how she could find him.

One woman told the soldiers where they could found them, and the soldiers began to break down the door, Ianto grabbed a couple of children in their arms and ran, he saw Gwen running after him , and his sister, also Rhys.

They tried to run away at any price, but the soldiers caught them, and took Rhiannion, and then at Rhys, the soldiers grabbed the children, and finally grabbed Ianto, hitting him and he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

- "Run Mica!" .- Ianto shouted to his niece.

David, the nephew of Ianto had already been caught, and the little girl ran alone through the countryside, next to Gwen, who stopped suddenly.

The children began to scream, a shrill sound that filled they ears, a sound very similar to what killed Clem, Ianto watched his niece, and when he could stand, he went with his niece.

But however much he tried to talk with his niece, she only gave off that sharp sound.

When everything stopped Mica looked at his uncle, and she smiled, she hugged Ianto by his neck and Ianto smiled hugging Mica, and stroking the back of the little girl, the soldiers let go Rhiannion and Rhys, and the other childrens, they received orders from the prime minister.

Apparently it was all over.

_Six months later..._

Until one day Ianto received a call, Jack was waiting for him in one of the high hills of Cardiff.

Ianto took his car and drive up there when he parked he saw Jack at the top with his raincoat flapping in the wind, and Ianto smiled faintly. He started walking up slowly, until he stood in front of the captain.

They stared for a moment, Ianto finally approached to Jack and he just hugged him, Jack hugged Ianto back, stroking the nape of the dark-haired boy and breathing the scent of Ianto.

-"I missed you".- Said Ianto under his breath.

-"I mised you too...".- Replied Jack.

Ianto looked up at Jack and stroked his cheek, Jacke leaned his head into Iantos hand to feel his touch, and smiled calmly, opening his eyes to see Ianto, taking his hand leaving some kisses on his fingers, Ianto felt some shivers running down his spine when Jack kissed his fingers so slow and carefully, moving his fingers to stroke his lips and feel his warm breath.

Finally Jack stroked Ianto's cheek and kissed him softly before, opening Iantos mouth with his tongue and finally they kissed passionately and deeply, tangling their tongues, and feeling the warm of their mouths, Ianto stroked Jacks cheek and Jack hold Ianto by his waist.

-"I'm leaving Ianto...".- Whispered Jack.

Ianto opened his eyes to look at him and his eyes widened before his face change into a sad expression, he hold tight his hand on Jacks coat.

-"What?".- Asked Ianto.- "You can't Jack... You can't, what about me?... What about us?..."

-"You don't understand Ianto...".- Replied Jack without look at him.

-"Lots of things that I don't understand...".- Said Ianto on the verge of tears.- "Explain to me...".- He begged.

-"Is complicated is... Is all my fault...".- Jack looked at Ianto and took him by his cheeks.- "I love you... And I always will...".

-"Jack don't!".- Yelled Ianto.

Jacks body started to disappear, like if Jack was only a bad hologram, Ianto tried to hold him tight, to keep him on the earth, all time looking into Jacks eyes, he tried to wipe away Jacks tears, but when he tried to touch his face...

Jack was already gone.

'_I wonder if I'm going to see him again... I wonder if he's coming back to me, like he did before'._

– Ianto Jones, 09


	3. Near

**Chapter 3 - Near.**

-"Ianto?".- Asked Jack standing in front of the mirror.- "Ianto are you there?..."

They haven't talked since the last night, when Ianto had to left the hub because of an emergency, and mysteriously Jack and Gwen had the same emergency on his world: A ship that was apparently empty landed on the Cardiff's forest, the ship was destroyed and there was no sign of any survivors or crew. They took all of the fragments of the destroyed spaceship, and cleaned all the area, but Jack was insecure because no one had arrived on that ship as it looked like a ship which had come from afar, with the course set.

Jack remembered the moment when he met the Doctor and Rose when he tried to cheat his friends trying to sell them a broken space ambulance, those were good times.

Ianto was tipping something on the computer when everyone were out of the hub, he finally watched Gwen leave the hub and sighed a little looking around, feeling himself very small on this big and dark place.

He saved the papers on a brown folders and activated the new Torchwood hub security system locking all down, and finally he put the folders on a file cabinet that was on Jack's old office, or well on Jack's office, Ianto still had the hope that Jack was going to come back... Although the things could turn a little weird now if he came back, because of the mirror... And the Jack on the parallel world.

Ianto was thinking about that the last night, while Jack was sleeping, once more, but now trough the mirror, watching him sleep, looking at his expressions, smiling and one again wondering If Jack were dreaming about him... Hoping that Jack were dreaming about him.

-"Yes I'm here..."- Said the young Welshman with his soft smiled standing in front of the mirror, he had his hands on his pockets wearing a gray suit, that makes him look as cute and handsome as always.- "I though you were not".- He said taking seat in front of the mirror.- "What happened the last night? When I was back you were not there...".

Jack smiled satisfied when Ianto walked into the office and he imitated Ianto, taking seat in front of the mirror, but in his own world, he had a glass with whisky on his hand, to take small sips to it sometimes while they were talking.

In other situation, having Ianto in front of him, they probably wouldn't be speaking, or maybe they would be speaking but with more intimacy, feeling the warm skin of Ianto even trough his clothes, and probably touching the soft skin of his neck with his lips slowly, with Ianto trembling between his arms, and saying his name with his soft and seductive tone of voice, trying to contain himself to not put his coffeeboy against the desk and take possession of his body.

Sometimes when they were in front of each other, they could felt the chemistry between them looking into their eyes, and the fire growing when their skin touched each other, when their breaths migled between their kisses, these 'something' that not all the couples have, but they have all time... And now, even feeling that chemistry, they just could observe the other... With their small smile.

-"A spaceship crashed on the Cardiff forest..."- Explained Jack taking a small sip of his glass.- "But it was empty, I mean... Any crew, any human or alien..."- Jack looked at the floor thoughtfully and finally looked up at Ianto, who was looking at him surprised and puzzled at the same time.- "What?".- Asked Jack noticing Ianto's face.

-"We had the same emergency".- Said Ianto.- "Any crew, any human, or alien..."- He bit his lip concerned.- "Is weird, Jack..."- Said Ianto looking up at the Captain.- "We know that things like this are not a coincidence..."- Added Ianto with serious expression on his face.

-"I know but nothing bad or weird happened so far..."- Jack nodded slowly.- "Anyway we have to be alert".- Ianto nodded.- "What you did with the ship fragments?" Asked Jack.

-"UNIT took them before and we couldn't do nothing".- Said Ianto with a small sigh.

-"UNIT?".- Asked Jack and his eyes widened.- "I didn't knew that they were interested on have spaceship fragments"

-"Things here are different from there".- Said Ianto looking at him.- "Here UNIT has a super-base under the Tames, they rescued the hub that the Doctor flooded a few years ago, in Christmas, and now they use the alien technology to find cures for cancer and various diseases."- Explained.- "The hub was property of Torchwood One".- Jack frowned angry... ¿How they could do this?.- "We are the last Torchwood Jack".- Said Ianto looking into Jack's eyes.- "UNIT has the control now, and we just can shut up and see...".

Jack was very upset about the situation in Ianto's world, where UNIT was a kind of Torchwood One, he wanted to use the alien technology for their own benefit and certainly to defend themselves against aliens, but hostile.

-"But you have to do something..."- Said Jack, and Ianto sighed shaking his head to the sides and looking down.- "What you suggest we have to do?".- Asked Ianto.- "Gwen now is mother and she has her own family, I can't ask her to be full time here, Toshi is death and Owen is not coming back, he's probably in a best place than this..."- Ianto sighed feeling powerless.- "And you...".- He felt a lump in his throat.- "I'm alone Jack...".

Ianto stood up suddenly and Jack looked at him standing up too and placing his hand on the mirror, once again wanting to be there, with Ianto, for hug and comfort him, resting his forehead against the cold mirror.

-"Ianto...".- Whispered Jack.- "I'm sorry if I said something wrong... I just... Want to help".- He said looking up at him.- "I'm alone too..."- He said with his voice broken.- "You are death here... And I don't have... Anyone..."- His hands moved down the mirror.- "I wish you where here...".

Ianto closed his eyes in pain when Jack said this, he wanted to be there, with Jack, between his arms, to drain away all the pain. He walked back and placed his hands on the mirror, above Jacks, but not feeling it, he sighed and closed his eyes, smiling softly.

-"Remember when you touched me..."- Whispered Ianto.- "Remember when you felt my skin against your hands, and I placed mine on your back, running them up and down..."- Ianto was smiling, like if he really was touching Jack's skin, feeling his softness and warm.- "Remember my lips, how soft the moved along your chest and your belly, and my tongue tasting you...".

Jack bite his lower lip, trying to be concentrate on what Ianto was saying and finally he smiled too, breathing slowly and feeling his hands and lips, even his tongue, like if they really where in front of the other, just letting their bodies talk by them.

A small light covered the surface of the mirror, but they couldn't saw it, they just felt their hands on the other and they link their fingers, squeezing it, and their lips touched each other and fused in a deep and passionate kiss, and they were really doing it.

Ianto could felt Jacks lips against his own lips, moving his tongue and his lips, in a wet battle of tongues and crashing their lips feeling that warmth sensation. Jack trailed his hands down Ianto spine pushing him against his body, and Ianto stroked his cheeks with his thumbs and his hair, their hips where touching, like their chests...

The mirror was gone, but the lovers didn't noticed it, until they broke up the kiss and with the same light than before the mirror appeared between them and again they were separated by the cold and hard surface.

-"That was..."- Ianto looked at the mirror and then at Jack.

-"Hope..."- Jack whispered.

The hope that they could break the mirror, break the walls that divide them, the wall that divide their worlds and be together again, and that was an encouraging thought.

(…)

-"Ah... Love, love, love..."- Said a deep and hoarse voice with a small and evil laugh.- "Those two are so predictable...".

-"How they can break the wall of the worlds?".- Asked a ingenuous and masculine but not hoarse voice.- "The Doctor closed the rift between the worlds and the keys were destroyed by Rose Tyler after the battle against the Daleks...".

-"To much questions, John".- Said the deep voice.- "Don't worry about, we can't break the walls, but they can, and when the walls were broke the two worlds are going to be one... And I'm going to be Master of the two worlds..."- An evil laugh sounded in the room and John frowned looking at the Master.- "What a sad face John!".- Exclaimed the Master laughing.

-"Don't forget our accord..."- Said John crossing his arms determinate, arching his eyebrows.

Master rolled his eyes.

-"Of course I don't forget our fucking accord".- Exclaimed Master.- "You have fulfilled your part and I will do the same".- He sat down and pressed a button that was on the chair.

Master turned his chair to look into a glazed wall, from where he could see a small room, lit only by a spotlight in the center of the roof, and this illuminating a silhouette that was tied with his arms raised to two columns.

The one who was tied lifted his head slightly when he felt the light on him, and Master smiled.

-"Like the humans said: 'Rome wasn't built in one day'...".- He smirked.- "I'm right?... Doctor?...".


End file.
